Blackbird
by Jennalocked
Summary: Rien n’est infaillible, rien n’est éternel, mais pourtant, voilà que deux êtres exceptionnels en manque considérable d’affection se sont trouvés. Ensemble, ils forment alors la bonne paire, les inséparable que rien ni personne ne pourra briser. Si ce n’est le temps, et les choix crutiaux qu’imposent le statut de super héros.
1. Chapitre1

Chapitre 1 : Play boy

En cette matinée humide, le vent glissait sur le visage rougis par la fraîcheur qu'offrait l'altitude. Plus bas, le temps était lourd, et la bruine qui tombait des nuages rafraîchissait la population essoufflée par cet été écrasant.

Madison Clark garda les bras tendus devant elle, son corps placé à l'horizontale, elle savourait cet instant de liberté qu'elle chérissait tant. De ses yeux verts, elle détaillait la vie minuscule qui se réveillait peu à peu sous elle. Trop occupés à entamer une nouvelle journée de travail, la population New-yorkaise ne prêtait pas attention à la jeune femme qui passait au-dessus de leur tête, haut dans le ciel.

Madison piqua en direction d'un petit parc boisé en recherche de calme et de solitude. Avant de rencontrer le sol, elle plaça son corps à la verticale puis posa ses pieds à terre en pliant les genoux afin d'amortir son atterrissage. Dans un instinct habituel, elle fit attention que personne ne l'avait vu faire. Dieu seul savait si elle se serait attirée de gros ennuis si tél avait été le ça. Cela ne l'inquiétait pas vraiment, ce qu'elle redoutait, c'était bien devoir s'expliquer devant Fury. Il pouvait être agaçant parfois. Mais heureusement, elle était seule.

Ses pieds nus foulèrent l'herbe grasse et mouillée, lui rappelant agréablement qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Le cauchemar insoutenable qui l'avait brassé toute la nuit restait encore bien ancré dans sa tête, tel un anaconda enroulé autour de sa proie. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, les cris et l'odeur de la chair dévorée par l'acide se plaisaient à la tourmenter. Sa propre chaire... La jeune femme frissonna et continua à marcher, flânant dans la nature avant qu'elle ne soit envahie par les badauds matinaux. L'odeur de champignons mélangée à la terre humide fit frémir ses narines, et ses doigts caressèrent le tronc presque lisse d'un bouleau. Se rapprocher de la nature était la seule et unique manière qu'elle avait pu trouver afin de faire taire ses mauvais rêves.

De fines gouttes d'eau s'infiltrèrent dans sa chemise de nuit, et le petit vent se faufila sous les pans de sa robe, glaçant ses jambes nues. Elle avait froid et elle se sentit stupide d'être sortie en pyjama. Mais pour s'excuser, elle n'avait pas prit le temps de s'habiller avant de sauter par la fenêtre de son appartement du sixième étage lorsque son cauchemar l'avait réveillé.

Un craquement dans son dos la fit sursauter, son instinct la mit en alerte et ses muscles se bandèrent, prête à intervenir. Mais elle ne trouva rien d'autre qu'un petit rouge-gorge posé sur une petite branche feuillue. Il tournait sa tête à droit et à gauche, prêt à s'envoler au moindre danger. Madison esquissa un faible sourire, cet oiseau était un peu comme elle, tous deux connaissaient le goût et le plaisir de voler en toute liberté, libre et sans attache et chacun d'entre eux pouvait fuir dès que cela leur chantait.

-Aïe, grimaça-t-elle.

Elle pesta tout haut contre l'incivilité humaine en regardant la plante de son pied saigner. Un vestige de bouteille de bière brisée venait de l'entailler. Décidant que ceci venait de mettre un terme à son escapade, elle poussa sur ses pieds et retourna chez elle par les airs. Personne ne prêtait attention à elle, et si tel avait été le cas, Phil Coulson et Nick Fury Lui auraient une nouvelle fois passé un sermon.

Elle glissa sous la douche et en sortit plus revigorée. Assise au bord de son lit, elle enfila son pantalon de travail noir moulant en similicuir cuir puis sa veste de la même matière, équipée de plusieurs poches où elle pouvait y glisser toutes sortes de gadgets utiles pour son travail. Son regard se posa sur ce qui fut la petite coupure sous son pied droit, la peau était lisse, comme si elle ne s'était jamais blessée. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, ça avait ses avantages de sortir de la norme.

D'un geste rapide, elle tressa ses longs cheveux châtains et caramels à mi longueur puis but une bonne tasse de café. Elle manqua de s'étouffer lorsque son téléphone portable émit des bip intermittents. Un bref coup d'œil sur son écran suffit à l'exciter, le devoir l'appelait enfin. Deux jours sans mission à profiter de congés forcés, c'était trop pour elle. L'excédant d'énergie qui l'assaillait devait être évacué.

\- Fury !, appela-t-elle son interlocuteur en décrochant.

« Alors, comment se passent ces deux jours de congés ?»

-Très drôle. Tu le sais très bien. Dis-moi que tu as quelque chose pour moi, s'impatienta-t-elle.

« J'ai besoin de toi à Las Vegas. Je te transfert tous les détails. Reste vigilante, on ne sait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. »

-Pourquoi ce n'est pas Natasha qui s'en occupe ?

« Elle est à Moscou et puis je pense que cette mission te conviendra.. Le principale de ta mission est de savoir exactement ce que trafic ta cible. »

-Qui est-ce ?

« Le PDG de la Stark Industrie, ça te dit quelque chose ?»

-Tony Stark, oui je vois qui c'est. Qu'est-ce que je dois savoir exactement ?

« Stark est connu pour être un génie dans la technologie. Les armes qu'il confectionne sont très recherchées, et le S.H.I.E.L.D. veut savoir si cet homme n'est qu'un play-boy en recherche de célébrité ou bien un danger. À toi de faire tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour lui extorquer les vers du nez. Nous avons effacé ton parcours, officiellement, tu es journaliste à l'Entertainement Weekly.»

-Mh, journaliste, pas mal.

« Fais attention à garder ta couverture. »

-Tu peux compter sur moi.

« Bien. Tu as carte blanche sur les dépenses. »

Le grand noir au crâne rasé et à l'atypique cache œil raccrocha aussitôt. Son téléphone émit un bip et elle fit afficher les données qu'elle venait de recevoir sur grand écran. Anthony Edward « Tony » Stark était né le 29 mai 1970 d'Howard Stark et Maria Stark. Son père fut le pionnier de la Stark Industrie et décéda avec sa femme dans un accident de voiture à Long Island alors que Tony avait 21 ans.

Tony Stark devint alors le plus jeune PDG d'entreprise en héritant de la Stark Industrie, principalement orienté sur la fabrications d'armes. Diplômé du MIT alors qu'il n'avait que 17 ans, Stark se révéla être un génie, et développa rapidement l'entreprise en collaborant avec les forces armées des États-Unis dans le but de vendre des armes toutes plus futuristes les unes que les autres. Il était éminemment riche, et après avoir visionné une vidéo de la conférence qu'il avait donné l'année passée au MIT, elle n'eut aucun de mal à cerner sa personnalité : Stark était d'une arrogance et d'une excentricité sans fond. Il n'était pas repoussant, ses cheveux châtains coiffés/décoiffés et sa barbe taillée de manière étrange lui donnaient un certain charisme. Égal au personnage qu'il voulait laisser transparaître aux yeux de tous.

Elle fouilla sur le net, et découvrit qu'il serait bien présent à Las Vegas le jeudi soir afin d'y recevoir une récompense, l'Apogee Award au Caesar Palace. C'était l'endroit parfait pour tenter une première approche. Jeudi ... C'était aujourd'hui. Elle prépara ses affaires en prenant soin de prendre quelques robes habillées puis commanda un chauffeur qui la conduisit à Las Vegas.

Ils arrivèrent en fin d'après-midi et elle commença sa mission par un tour complet de sa suite au Caesar Palace. Après tout, Fury avait dit qu'elle avait carte blanche sur le budget alors pourquoi s'en priver ? Après une douche, elle sécha ses cheveux et les boucla de façon à les garder détachés mais coiffés. Après un bref maquillage, elle enfila sa robe moulante émeraude qui s'arrêtait juste au-dessus de ses genoux.

Un sourire en coin, elle s'admira dans le miroir. Avec un décolleté en V pareil, Tony Stark ne lui résisterait pas, et elle pourrait le faire parler sans encombres. Avec sa réputation de playboy multipliant les conquêtes, elle était certaine d'attirer son attention. Ce genre de tenue n'était pas ce qu'elle préférait le plus, elle ne s'y sentait pas à l'aise car elle ne reflétait pas la personne qu'elle était au fond. Mais pour parvenir à ses fins, elle était prête à mettre de côté son malaise.

Toutefois, il y avait une règle qu'elle se devait de respecter : ne pas coucher avec sa cible. Le sentimentalisme, c'était très peu pour elle, ne pas s'attacher était un moyen de se protéger de la douleur et la peine que la perte engendrait. Cela dit, il lui était déjà arrivé de se perdre dans les bras de quelques unes de ses cibles. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait inventé cette règle, elle était libre de la briser à son bon vouloir.

Elle soupira en glissant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle était belle, mais pas trop, juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il se sente en confiance et que sa langue se délie. Son chauffeur la déposa devant le Caesar Palace qui, en cette soirée mouvementé était bondée.

Ses chaussures à talons claquèrent sur le sol marbré lorsqu'elle entra dans le casino. Elle prit sur elle pour adopter une conduite sûre et affirmée, elle ne devait pas se fondre dans la masse, il devait la remarquer. Tout autour, les hommes riches s'amusaient à dépenser leur argent afin de tenter d'impressionner les femmes redoutables qui leur tournaient autour. L'histoire se répétait sans cesse. L'homme conquerrait la femme jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire de l'humanité.

Stark était supposé être ici pour recevoir un prix d'honneur, c'est ainsi qu'elle se rendit à la tour Forum Palace. La salle réservée aux galas était plongée dans une obscurité factice où seuls quelques spot offraient cette ambiance tamisée que ce genre de mondanités exigeaient. Elle observa le lieutenant colonel James Rhodes, ami de longue date de Stark, monter sur l'estrade, illuminé sous le feu des projecteurs. Il paru très mal à l'aise lorsqu'il réalisa que son ami n'était pas présent dans la salle. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux cheveux rares intervint pour prendre la place de Stark. Madison le reconnu, c'était Obadiah Stane, ami de la famille Stark et collaborateur au sein de la Stark Industrie.

Comprenant qu'elle ne rencontrerait pas sa cible ici, Madison quitta la salle discrètement pour retourner au casino. Elle refusa une proposition de participation à un poker pour scruter les environs avec minutie.

Son regard s'attarda à la table où se déroulait le Craps. Il y avait un monde fou, agglutiné autour de la table, tels des mouches autour d'un pot de confiture. Suivant son instinct, elle s'approcha et parvînt à se faufiler entre les gens, comprenant alors pourquoi il y avait tant d'agitation. Il était là, Tony Stark jouait au Craps, entouré par quelques femmes en manque d'attention. Il portait une chemise bordeaux et une horrible paire de lunette de soleil aux tons orangés tandis que ses cheveux avaient été coiffés en arrière. Il s'apprêtait à lancer ses dés lorsque le colonel Rhodes l'accosta, visiblement agacé.

-Tu sais que t'es pas croyable ?, s'exclama l'homme à la peau noir et aux cheveux coupés façon militaire.

-Oh Rhodey ! T'étais où?

-La remise du prix de l'Apogee Award, je me suis dit que ça serait vraiment un honneur pour moi de te le remettre.

-Oui, tu me fais un immense honneur, bien sûr. On fait ça quand ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, s'étonna Stark en désignant le petit trophée de cristal que tenait son ami.

-Ton prix. T'étais pas là.

-Ah merde, je suis vraiment navré, répondit-il sans conviction.

Madison posa ses mains sur le rebord de la table, observant attentivement sa cible. Ses vêtements reflétaient l'immensité de sa fortune, et les gardes du corps qui l'entouraient montraient le besoin de protection qu'engendrait de posséder le statut de créateur d'armes. Il saisit les dés rouges et demanda à une femme accolée à lui de souffler dans sa main. Avec humour, il demanda à son ami le colonel d'en faire de même mais ce dernier perdit patience et tapa dans sa main. Les dés voltigèrent et vinrent s'écraser sur le tapis. Madison regarda les deux petits cubes rouges qui venaient d'atterrir devant elle. Il avait perdu.

En relevant le regard, elle rencontra les yeux chocolats de celui qui attirait son attention. Il esquissa un mince sourire goguenard avant que ses yeux ne glissent sur son décolleté. La première approche était accomplie. Satisfaite, elle quitta la table de jeux pour se diriger vers le bar placé plus à l'écart de cette cohue, non sans lui envoyer un dernier regard.

-Un martini vodka avec olive, commanda-t-elle au barman.

-Un whisky.

Elle fit mine de ne pas prêter attention à Tony Stark qui venait de s'accouder près d'elle et ignora les regards insistants qu'il lui destinait en sirotant sa boisson.

-C'est la première fois que je vous vois ici, dit-il alors.

-Parce que je n'étais encore jamais venue.

-Ah bon ? Une aussi jolie femme que vous ?, s'étonna-t-il faussement.

Malgré son envie irrésistible de sourire, elle se fit force pour paraître désintéressée. Les hommes riches et influant avaient toujours l'habitude qu'on leur cède tout. Dès que l'objet de leur convoitise se mettait à résister, ils n'en n'étaient que plus attirés.

-Laissez-moi vous offrir un autre verre.

-Non, merci, je n'ai pas pour habitude de trop boire lorsque je sors, refusa-t-elle gentiment.

-Mmh, belle et en plus avec des principes. J'adore.

-M. Stark, la voiture est là, l'interpella l'un de ses quatre gardes du corps.

-Est-ce que je peux vous inviter ?, proposa-t-il en approchant un peu plus d'elle.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de le pouvoir.

-Vraiment ? Je vous ferais visiter ma maison et plus particulièrement ma chambre.

-Je ne couche pas avec les inconnus, trancha-t-elle, passablement agacée par son assurance débordante.

-Un inconnu ? Moi ? Happy, est ce que je suis un homme lambda ?, s'offusqua Stark en demandant avis à son garde du corps.

-Le fait que vous soyez célèbre ne fait pas de vous quelqu'un de recommandable.

Stark ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Son silence laissa place à un sourire en coin suivit d'un ricanement. Il remit ses lunettes de soleil et Madison discerna derrière ses verres orangés un clin d'œil. Sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons puis se dirigea vers la sortie, entouré de ses hommes de main.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils face à cet échec. Elle l'avait sans doute mal jugé, il n'était pas comme tous ces hommes riches et pompeux. Cependant, vu l'arrogance du personnage, si elle aurait abordé le sujet qui l'intéressait d'amblé, pas de doute qu'il aurait éludé ses questions avec aisance pour retourner l'attention sur elle. Mettant de côté ses préjugés et ses méfiances, elle le rejoignit à l'extérieur.

-M. Stark, l'appela-t-elle, attendez !

Il stoppa son élan et s'arrêta devant la portière arrière de sa voiture ouverte. Restant dos à elle, il se pencha à sa droite pour se rapprocher de son acolyte nommé Happy.

-Dis-moi que c'est elle, le supplia-t-il presque.

-Patron, on dirait que vous avez de la chance ce soir.

-Génial. Je crois que je vais lui parler. Oui je vais faire ça.

-Ça ne vous dérangerez pas de vous retourner ?, gronda la jeune femme.

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence avant qu'il ne pivote d'un coup vers elle, un immense sourire étirant ses lèvres.

-On dirait que je suis devenu irrésistible !, se vanta-t-il.

-Je peux encore faire demi tour.

-Et vous feriez une grossière erreur.

-J'en doute.

-J'ai eu une absence ou bien vous ne vous êtes pas présentée ?

-Je suis Madison Clark, journaliste à l'Entertainement Weekly.

-Quel dommage.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que vous n'aimez pas les journalistes ou bien parce que vous vous rendez compte que mon intérêt pour vous n'est en lien qu'avec votre travail ?

-Je ne savais pas que le journalisme recrutait des femmes intelligentes, remarqua-t-il pour lui même à voix haute.

-Serait-il possible de vous poser quelques questions ou bien je risque de vous ennuyer ?, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Je veux bien m'ennuyer avec vous.

-Sans façon. Il y aurait il un endroit où nous pourrions parler ?

-Évidement ! Chez moi.

-Chez vous ? Malibu n'est pas la porte à côté. Je pensais à un endroit, disons, plus neutre.

-Je n'en vois pas des plus agréable, ça vaut le détour ! Allez, venez.

Elle hésita un instant, plantée devant lui. Devait-elle l'accompagner ou bien revenir à la charge plus tard ? Ce qui la chagrinait, c'était qu'elle l'intéressait et refuser maintenant mettrait sans doute un terme à toutes ses chances de lui soutirer des informations.

-Bon, très bien. Mais je vous assure qu'il ne se passera absolument rien entre nous, promit-elle.

-Quoi ? Mais qui a parlé de ça ? Happy, est-ce que j'ai fait une telle allusion à Mlle Clark?

-Non, patron.

-Bien, comme ça c'est clair. Devant témoin, sourit-il.

Il se dégagea afin d'inciter la jeune femme à prendre place à l'arrière de sa limousine. L'impasse devant laquelle Madison se trouvait ne lui laissa pas d'autre choix que de l'accompagner chez lui. Après tout, si elle voulait concrètement savoir ce qu'il en retournait de lui, se rendre dans sa demeure personnelle lui permettrait sans doute d'en savoir d'avantage. Cependant, il était hors de question qu'elle aille plus loin que nécessaire. Jamais elle ne franchirait ses limites.

Elle accepta la main qu'il lui tendit et le laissa la guider vers l'intérieur de la limousine. Il prit place dans l'habitacle en face d'elle et Happy s'installa au volant. Alors que la voiture démarra en douceur, Tony Stark laissa libre court à son regard pour détailler la moindre parcelle du corps de la jeune femme. Il ne se gênait pas, et elle faisait semblant de ne pas le voir, feignant de porter un quelconque intérêt pour l'intérieur de la limousine.

-D'où venez-vous ?, demanda-t-il en retirant ses lunettes de soleil.

-De Los Angeles.

-La cité des anges. En vous regardant, ça tombe sous le sens.

-Pourquoi vous sentez-vous obligé de me complimenter ?

-Mon honnêteté vous dérange ?

-Si c'était vraiment de l'honnêteté, je ne dirais rien.

Il se leva et vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Mal à l'aise, elle se décala faiblement afin de garder un espace vital, mais il était difficile de prendre de la distance dans ce petit habitacle. Elle frémit en sentant les effluves d'un parfum de célèbre couturier assaillir ses narines, il sentait bon. Il sourit face à l'effet qu'il venait de causer sur elle. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait, voir qu'il ne la laissait pas si indifférente qu'elle ne le laissait croire. Il saisit ses mains et les retint doucement lorsqu'elle voulu les retirer.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?, s'étonna-t-elle.

-Je regarde votre ligne de vie.

-(*rire) Comme si vous savez lire l'avenir dans les lignes de main.

-C'est pas l'air que je donne ?

-Pas du tout.

-C'est vrai. Vous avez les mains douces, dis donc, vraiment, vraiment très douces. Vous les entretenez ?

-Pas vraiment, répondit-elle, dubitative.

-Vous avez des doigts de pianiste, vous faites du piano ?

-Autrefois, oui.

-Plus maintenant ?

-Ça appartient au passé. Seul le présent compte.

-Et quel est votre présent ?

-Ici, là, tout de suite.

Elle ne quitta pas le regard chocolat qui la scrutait avec intensité. Il était proche d'elle, et elle était confiante, elle finirait pas obtenir ce qu'elle avait besoin pour mener à bien sa mission. Mais en son for intérieur, elle se surpris à regretter que cet homme soit le sujet de sa mission, dans le cas contraire, elle aurait sans doute faiblit sous son charme.

Malgré qu'elle cru qu'il allait commenter sa réponse, il ne lui lança rien d'autre qu'un mince sourire avant de reprendre sa place en face pour se servir un verre de rhum après qu'elle eut refusé sa boisson. Madison, qui sentait ses paupières lui devenir lourdes, lutta fermement pour ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil. Ce fut une défaite écrasante et elle passa les deux heures de voiture restantes à dormir, la tête reposée contre la portière.

Tony Stark avait gardé un œil bienveillant sur elle, observant les traits fins de son visage assoupit. Elle était belle, mais sous cette petite touche de maquillage et cette robe de soirée, elle semblait plus naturelle et bien moins superficielle qu'elle ne le laissait entendre. Elle était tout à fait son genre si on omettait qu'elle était bien plus intelligente que les femmes qu'il fréquentait habituellement. Coucher avec des femmes sans jugeote était un avantage pour lui, elles ne posaient pas de questions et se contentaient du peu qu'il avait à offrir. Tout ce qui les attirait était sa richesse et sa célébrité, et ça lui allait. Mais cette « journaliste » l'intriguait, elle avait touché sa curiosité et il entendait bien l'assouvir.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, Madison fut gênée d'être réveillée par une caresse sur son bras nu. Elle avait dissimulé son malaise en esquissant un bref sourire avant de sortir de l'habitacle. La maison de Tony Stark était exactement ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. C'était le reflet même du personnage, grande, luxueuse, extravagante et d'une technologie avancée. Elle fut surprise en arrivant d'entendre une voix synthétisée les accueillir.

-« Bienvenu, M. Stark. »

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, s'était-elle exclamée en n'oubliant pas la raison de sa venue.

-Ça, c'est JARVIS. L'interface qui gère la maison et mes affaires. On peut tout lui demander, il a toutes les réponses. Il m'est indispensable, sans lui, je serais perdu.

-C'est vous qui l'avez créé ?

-Évidemment ! Vous voyez un autre génie dans la pièce ?

Il jeta sa veste sur le grand canapé d'angle en cuir sombre et se dirigea vers un recoin spacieux et confort d'où il en sortit une bouteille de vin. Sans lui demander, il servit deux verres et malgré qu'elle n'eut pas soif, elle accepta son offre. Et elle ne le regretta pas, ce nectar pourpre était excellent dans son côté fruité et mielleux.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?, demanda-t-il en écartant les bras pour désigner tout ce qui les entourait.

-Eh bien, ça ressemble à quelque chose près à ce que je m'attendais à voir. Votre maison reflète bien votre personnalité.

-Vraiment ? Et comment décririez vous ma personnalité ?

-En toute honnêteté ?

-Je vous en prie, allez-y, ne me ménagez pas, je vous écoute, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Elle le rejoignit et but une gorgée de vin avant de se lancer.

-Vous êtes indéniablement un playboy arrogant, imbu de sa personne et narcissique. Étant donné qu'on vient seulement de se rencontrer, je ne peux pas entrer dans les détails, mais se sont les premières impressions que j'ai eu.

-Aïe.

-Vous avez voulu savoir, se défendit-elle.

-Je ne suis pas que ça. Vous oubliez que je suis aussi intelligent, doué d'humour, riche et célèbre.

-Certes mais c'est superficiel, parce que vous avez beau avoir tout ce que vous voulez, au final vous êtes seul. Vous n'avez pas de femme ni d'enfant, rien que vous et ce JARVIS.

Il sembla déstabilisé, et elle se félicita intérieurement d'y être parvenue. Il but le reste de son verre d'une traite sans la lâcher du regard. Elle l'avait blessé, c'était évident, et elle se sentit étrangement embarrassée.

-Écoutez, je ne vous connais pas assez pour vous juger. Oubliez ce que je viens de dire, tenta-t-elle de se rattraper.

-Vous avez raison sur quelques points mais pour ce qui est du reste, je ferais comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

-Tant mieux. Est-ce qu'on pourrait passer à l'interview ?

-Quoi ? Déjà ? On pourrait faire tout un tas d'autres choses avant de parler de travail.

-Je vous rappelle que si j'ai accepté de venir, c'était uniquement pour mon travail.

-(*soupire) Allez-y.

-Vous êtes reconnu pour fournir l'armée en armes sophistiquées, mais dans le monde où l'on vit, ne croyez-vous pas que vous pourriez user de votre talent pour une noble cause ?

-Les nobles causes ne remplissent pas mes comptes en banque. Mais j'ai quelques autres projets intéressants en court.

-Sur l'armement ?

-Non.

-Qu'en est-il ?

-Sur mon partenariat avec les pompiers de New-York.

-Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus ?

-Je regrette, mais non. C'est secret.

-Juste quelques mots.

-Vous ne savez pas ce que veut dire le mot « secret » ? Bon, plus de questions. Un autre verre ?

-Non, merci.

\- Je vous en sert un quand même.

\- C'est inutile, si vous ne souhaitez plus répondre à mes questions, je crois que j'ai rentrer.

-Hein ? Non, non, vous êtes mon invitée, insista-t-il en saisissant ses mains.

-Merci mais ...

-J'ai répondu à vos questions, à vous de répondre aux miennes maintenant.

Elle parut hésiter un instant, mais elle ne pouvait se sortir de la tête le pouce de Tony Stark qui effectuait de petits cercles sur le dos de sa main. Gênée, elle retira ses mains et s'écarta subrepticement de lui.

-D'accord, je vous écoute, finit-elle par abdiquer.

-Qu'est-ce que vous vous pensez de mon travail ?

-Je ... je crois que vous seriez bien plus utile au monde en utilisant votre savoir pour faire autre chose que des armes.

-Comme quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas moi la tête pensante.

-Mmh, Madison Clark c'est ça ?

-Euh, oui.

Il frappa des mains et un écran holographique apparu. Il se mit à pianoter sur un clavier virtuel et la jeune femme fronça les sourcils en voyant apparaître son dossier, du moins, celui que le S.H.I.E.L.D. avait créé pour la mission.

-Vous faites des recherches sur moi ?, s'offusqua-t-elle.

-Diplômée d'Harvard, d'excellents résultats dans votre travail, orpheline à l'âge de 15 ans, célibataire, pas d'enfant.

Il frappa de nouveau dans les mains et l'écran disparu aussitôt.

-Il semblerait que nous soyons pareils, remarqua-t-il.

-J'en doute.

-On est tous les deux orphelins et sans attache.

-Et pourtant nous sommes à des années lumières d'être pareils.

La tournure de la discussion la déstabilisa, il fallait qu'elle trouve une parade pour cacher son malaise. Elle décida de se lever pour marcher jusqu'à l'immense baie vitrée. En contre bas, à des centaines de mètres, elle pouvait percevoir dans la pénombre de la nuit, l'océan s'agiter sous l'effet de la brise. Elle entendit le tintement du verre à ballon qu'il venait de poser sur la table basse, puis ses pas se diriger dans son dos.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à vos parents ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix sombre.

-Un accident, dans un laboratoire. Ils étaient scientifiques.

-Je suis désolé.

-Non, vous avez raison, on est pareil parce qu'on est seuls.

Sentant que l'atmosphère s'était obscurcit, Stark approcha d'elle afin d'attirer son attention.

-Je connais un moyen d'y remédier. Que diriez vous d'aller visiter ma chambre ?

-Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

-Je ne sais pas... étudiez mon comportement dans mon espace naturel ?

Sa réponse eut le dont de faire rire la jeune femme qui avait déjà oublié l'odeur de la chair brûlée par l'acide et les cris d'horreur incessants qu'elle avait ressenti à la simple évocation de l'incident qui avait changé sa vie à jamais.

-Je devrais rentrer, insista-t-elle.

-Non, je vous en prie, restez. Il est vraiment tard et ...

Sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elles furent assaillies par celles de Madison. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça si ce n'était qu'elle en avait eu envie depuis qu'elle avait rencontré ses iris noisettes. En une soirée, elle avait plus discuté d'elle-même avec un homme et s'était sentie plus intéressée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Lui qui n'avait attendu que ça accentua le baiser en engouffrant sa langue dans sa bouche, chahutant avec elle de façon désordonnée. Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage, renforçant leur baiser. Il adorait le goût sucré du vin sur ses lèvres roses.

Madison sentit une chaleur monter en elle, et elle pouvait presque percevoir le piège se refermer sur elle. Il lui était devenu impossible de résister, elle était allée trop loin et n'éprouvait aucunement l'envie d'arrêter. Après tout, elle pourrait se justifier en décrétant qu'il n'avait pas tout dit sur ses projets personnels et qu'afin d'en savoir davantage, elle était contrainte de se rapprocher de lui pour gagner sa confiance. Mais en réalité, elle en avait tout simplement envie.

Elle se retrouva brutalement allongée sur un grand lit, nue et réchauffée. Il avait bondit sur elle, plaçant son corps au-dessus afin de la couvrir de baisers ardents. Sous le poids de ces caresses attentionnées, elle s'était sentie faiblir et pour une première fois, elle vivait une expérience sans avoir la nécessité de voler haut dans le ciel pour obtenir la liberté dont elle avait besoin. Se perdre dans les bras de Stark semblait rivaliser avec les sensations qu'elle éprouvait en volant.

Il était subtilement entré en Madison, répandant un léger courant électrique dans ses veines. C'était bon de se sentir désirée et d'avoir un peu d'attention. Son métier lui empêchait de s'attacher, elle n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de choses et elle craignait de les mettre en danger. Travailler pour le S.H.I.E.L.D., le Stratégie Habilité Intervention, Exécution et Logistique Défensive faisait partie de sa vie depuis l'incident de 1995 dans le laboratoire secret du Colorado où travaillait ses parents. C'était Nick Fury qui l'avait sauvé, il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour qu'elle ne soit pas utilisée comme cobaye. Il avait été là pour elle lorsqu'elle s'était sentie désemparée par les nouvelles facultés qui dorénavant organiseraient sa vie.

Elle poussa un soupire lorsque Tony frappa doucement contre son point sensible, il savait y faire avec les femmes, c'était indéniable. Il enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou, suçotant sa peau sensible tandis qu'il allait et venait en elle de façon erratique. Jetant au diable toute retenue et les principes de son travail, elle le poussa pour se placer au-dessus de lui. Elle avait bien le droit à un peu de plaisir personnel, elle ne l'avait pas choisit et ne le regrettait pas. Son bassin se mouvait avec entrain au-dessus d'un Tony Stark enjoué par cette petite victoire. Il enfonça ses doigts dans la chair de ses fesses afin de l'aider à s'activer davantage. Elle avait détaché ses longs cheveux auburns, et il remarqua combien ses pointes tendaient vers le roux. C'était un joli contraste qui s'offrait à lui, ses cheveux se balançant contre sa peau blanche et son regard assombri par le désir la sublimaient.

Il l'attira contre lui pour piller sa bouche dans un baiser passionné. Il passa un bras dans son dos, la maintenant contre lui tandis qu'il l'amenait vers les profondeurs de l'extase. Elle sentit son bas ventre la tirailler et lorsque son orgasme envahit son corps, elle se détendit en se laissant tomber sur son torse imberbe alors qu'il venait à ses propres fins.

Repue, elle glissa sur le côté en soupirant de bien-être. Non, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir agit ainsi, peut importait les conséquences qui en découleraient. Le S.H.I.E.L.D. ne dirait rien, s'il y avait une personne qui aurait quelque chose à y redire, c'était sa conscience et pour le moment, elle l'avait enfermé dans un recoin de son esprit pour savourer l'instant présent. Elle l'avait désiré, et s'était laissée tenter par ses envies, pour une fois.

Sans un mot de plus, ils s'endormirent profondément, décidant qu'il était parfois bon de ne pas réfléchir pour se protéger un peu du chaos de leur vie respective.


	2. Chapitre2

_Hello ! _

_Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de cette fic qui m'a longtemps tenu à cœur. Je l'ai terminée, mais ne vais pas la publier entière, sinon ce n'est pas amusant ! _

_Je vais vite, je le sais, mais je ne souhaitais pas m'éterniser sur certains détails. L'histoire est tellement longue ! Je vous laisse donc découvrir ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. _

_Bonne lecture._

_Jennalocked_

Chapitre 2 : Renaissance

Madison fut réveillée en sursaut lorsque la voix synthétique de JARVIS l'extirpa d'un sommeil agréable. La place à côté d'elle était vide et elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormi aussi bien. Ces remarques sur les agissements qu'elle avait pu avoir avec Tony Stark l'amenèrent à penser qu'elle risquait peu à peu de franchir la limite entre travail et vie personnelle. Mais en y réfléchissant, elle n'avait fait que coucher avec lui. Ce qui l'amenait à penser que cela allait au-delà de la chair, c'était les circonstances dont s'était passé ce contact charnel. De mémoire, elle y avait rarement prit plaisir car à chaque fois qu'elle fréquentait un homme, elle savait que cela ne durerait pas. Cette fois, elle s'était laissé aller, sans se soucier du lendemain, et elle était persuadée qu'elle allait le revoir. En tout cas, elle en avait envie.

La baie vitrée qui avaient été teintée pour simuler la nuit s'était dissipée et elle put observer l'immensité de l'eau qui s'étendait à perte de vue. La villa de ce richissime génie était construite en haut d'une falaise, à même la roche, offrant alors une vue imprenable sur l'océan. Elle voulu s'habiller mais ne parvint à trouver ses vêtements, pourtant, elle se souvenait bien qu'ils s'étaient déshabillés dans la chambre. Ne comprenant pas, elle ouvrit un des tiroirs de son hôte en quête de quelque chose à mettre sur le dos. Outre le fait qu'il possédait de nombreuses chemises et costumes pour ses sauteries, il avait une collection titanesque de tee shirt à l'effigie de groupes de rock ou autres phénomènes. Elle prit le premier tee shirt qui lui vint sous la main et esquissa un sourire en découvrant l'allure qu'il lui donnait.

-On dirait une ado, songea-t-elle tout haut.

En y réfléchissant, ça correspondait avec l'attitude d'adolescent rebelle qu'avait Stark dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Il ne prenait jamais rien au sérieux, et laissait libre court à ses caprices sans aucune retenue. Curieuse, elle s'aventura dans le salon gigantesque où ils avaient bu un verre de vin la veille. C'était étonnant comme les choses pouvaient paraître différentes à la lumière du jour. Elle remarqua une immense bibliothèque dans un coin agencée dans un design révolutionnaire. Ses doigts effleurèrent le dos des livres entassés qui allaient des sciences de la mécanique automobile à quelques œuvres littéraires en passant par des ouvrages scientifiques aux noms incompréhensibles.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en découvrant un petit plateau sur la table basse. Un morceau de papier froissé avait été posé dessus où quelques mots gribouillés à la va vite attendaient d'être lu.

« Le devoir m'appelle. Je me suis dis que tu devais avoir faim après une telle nuit de sauvagerie. Rappelle-moi pour qu'on remette ça. Tony ».

La jeune femme se sentit stupide, elle n'avait rien pu apprendre de plus. Mais au fond, elle n'en n'avait pas grand-chose à faire, après tout, ça lui donnerait une bonne raison de le revoir. Elle retourna dans la chambre après avoir dégusté une des viennoiseries qui avaient été installées sur le plateau. Ne trouvant aucun moyen de laisser ses coordonnées, elle décida de demander au seul être capable de tout enregistrer.

-JARVIS ?, demanda-t-elle.

-_Oui, Mlle Clark_ ?

-Puis-je laisser mon numéro à M. Stark ?

-_Voici, vous n'avez plus qu'à l'écrire et ajouter une photo pour compléter votre fiche_, annonça-t-il en faisant apparaître une page virtuelle.

-Une photo ?

-_M. Stark y tient_.

-Bon d'accord.

Elle tapa son numéro sur le clavier virtuel puis laissa JARVIS prendre son visage en photo. Ce genre de manœuvre ne l'impressionnait pas, au S.H.I.E.L.D. aussi ils possédaient des technologies avancées. Un petit bruit s'éleva du salon et croyant qu'elle y trouverait son hôte, Madison s'y rendit. Elle fut surprise de tomber nez à nez avec une femme qui la dépassait d'une demie tête. Son visage était harmonieux et placide. De petites taches de rousseurs illuminaient ses joues tandis que ses cheveux blonds vénitiens étaient sévèrement attachés dans une queue de cheval. Si toutefois elle était surprise de la trouver là, la femme ne laissa rien paraître.

-Bonjour, bredouilla Madison.

-Bonjour, j'ai vos vêtements. Je les ai fait laver à sec. Dès que vous le souhaiterez, une voiture vous emmènera où bon vous semble.

-Je vous remercie mais vous n'étiez pas obligée de laver mes vêtements.

-C'est M. Stark qui me l'a demandé.

-Vous … vous êtes Pepper Potts, son assistante ?

-En effet.

-Je suis Madison Clark. Ça me gêne que vous ayez dû laver les habits.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Je suis l'assistante de M.Stark, tout ce qu'il me demande je le fait.

-Est-il un bon patron ?

Pepper Potts marqua un temps d'arrêt, visiblement étonnée qu'une inconnue s'intéresse à son bien-être au sein de l'entreprise.

-Il l'est, quand on le connaît mieux. Est-ce que je peux me permettre de vous dire quelque chose ?

-Allez-y.

-Tout un tas de femmes sont passées par ici, et pour 90% d'entre elles, elles ont été hautaines envers moi. Vous êtes la première à m'adresser la parole ou même à me dire merci.

-J'ai un minimum d'éducation.

-Et ce qui est plus étonnant c'est de voir que M. Stark s'intéresse à une femme avec « un minimum d'éducation ». En général, les femmes qu'il amène sont, disons, peu cultivées.

-(*rire) Je suppose que c'est un compliment.

-Mais c'en est un.

-Quand vous verrez Tony, dites lui que j'ai entré mon numéro dans sa base de données.

-Je n'y manquerais pas. Tenez, vos habits.

Après l'avoir une nouvelle fois remerciée, Madison partit enfiler ses vêtements de la veille puis quitta la villa en voiture avant de se faire déposer dans un coin isolé où elle put rentrer chez elle par les airs.

Pepper Potts descendit au sous sol de la villa dans l'antre de son patron. La musique de hard rock diffusée dans l'immense atelier high-tech dans laquelle Tony Stark passait 80% de son temps se répandait jusque dans les escaliers. Elle baissa le volume au plus bas après avoir entré le code qui ouvrait la porte vitrée. Son patron trafiquait une de ses nombreuses voitures de sport entreposées dans ce sous sol, secondé par JARVIS et un de ses robots.

-Ne baissez pas le volume de ma musique, gronda-t-il sans quitter des yeux le moteur de sa jaguar.

-On n'arrive plus à s'entendre ici. En plus, je vous rappelle que vous êtes censé vous trouver en Afghanistan.

-Est-ce que Madison est partie ?, demanda-t-il en ignorant sa réprimande.

-À l'instant.

-Comment elle va ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

-Elle avait l'air d'aller bien. Elle m'a demandé de vous dire qu'elle avait entré son numéro.

-Vraiment ? Comment a-t-elle su faire ? JARVIS, monter-moi ça.

L'écran sur lequel était décomposé l'intérieur du moteur cylindrique de sa voiture disparu pour laisser place au numéro de téléphone de Madison accompagné d'une photo prise au saut du lit. Il arrêta ce qu'il faisait pour la regarder avec attention. Il avait vu juste, elle était toute aussi belle sans les artifices qu'étaient le maquillage et les belles robes. Il s'étonna de penser ça, ce genre de femme n'était pas son genre habituel.

-Si vous voulez mon avis, vous devriez la revoir, c'est une fille bien, remarqua Pepper.

-Je sais … Je devrais l'appeler vous croyez ? Oui, je crois que je vais le faire.

-Plus tard, votre jet devait décoller il y a une heure et demie.

-C'est marrant. Je pensais que vu que c'est mon avion, il pourrait attendre que j'arrive ?

-Il va falloir qu'on parle de plusieurs choses avant votre départ.

-Ouais, franchement, à quoi ça sert d'avoir son propre avion s'il ne nous attend pas ?

Après avoir prit une douche, Madison s'était installée sur son petit canapé afin de s'adonner à un peu de lecture. Son téléphone portable sonna, l'extirpant à d'étranges pensées. Elle réalisa qu'il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rendu visite au soldat. Il n'avait personne et malgré qu'il soit dans le coma, elle se sentait obligée de venir le soutenir. Elle décrocha en soupirant.

-Oui ?

-Madison ?

La jeune femme se redressa aussitôt en reconnaissant le son de cette voix.

-Je te manque déjà ?, s'étonna-t-elle faussement, je ne suis partie que ce matin.

-Oui mais voilà que sept heures ont passé et que je n'arrive pas à me sortir ton visage de ma tête. On se voit ce soir ?

-Ce soir ? Je ne sais pas trop.

-Dis oui. Tu ne vas pas le regretter.

-Est-ce que c'est un rencard ?

-Un rancard ? Assurément ! Je ferais préparer quelque chose qui sort de l'ordinaire.

-Ça me tente bien, alors.

-Parfait ! Huit heures, ce soir, chez moi. Je t'envoie une voiture.

-Pas la peine.

-T'es sûre ? New York, c'est pas la porte à côté.

-Oui c'est bon. À ce soir.

-À ce soir beauté.

Il raccrocha et elle resta suspendu au bout du fil sans réellement comprendre ce qu'elle venait de faire. C'était clair, elle avait accepté de le rejoindre chez lui pour un dîner. Elle se mit à ricaner, ça ne lui ressemblait pas mais elle était heureuse de le faire.

Dans l'après-midi, elle enfila sa tenue de cuir noir puis se rendit au QG du S.H.I.E.L.D. stationnant au-dessus de New York, caché par les nuages. Elle vola jusqu'à cet immense héliporteur où elle salua quelques-uns de ses collègues de bref signes de têtes. Nick Fury l'avait convoqué dans son bureau, le grand directeur de l'agence, celui-là même à qui elle devait la vie et qui parfois l'agaçait au plus haut point.

-Agent Clark, la salua un homme en costard noir.

-Phil, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

-Ça concerne votre cible.

-Stark ?

-Madison, l'appela une voix autoritaire.

Elle leva la tête vers le petit balcon où Nick Fury l'observait avec son seul œil valide. Malgré qu'elle l'ai souvent questionné sur les raisons de la perte de son œil gauche, elle n'avait jamais eu de réponse concrète. Elle l'avait toujours connu avec ce cache œil noir similaire à ceux que portaient les pirates. Comprenant que quelque chose de grave se tramait, elle rejoignit son mentor dans son bureau. Après une brève accolade, il l'invita à s'asseoir.

-Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

-As-tu réussit à obtenir des informations sur les projets de Stark ?

-Un peu, mais rien de concret. Pour tout te dire, je crois qu'il n'a rien à cacher.

-Vraiment ? T'as-t-il parlé de sa nouvelle arme, le Jericho ?

-Non, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étrange au fait qu'un fabriquant d'armes établisse de nouvelles armes ?

-Si ces dites armes sont un danger pour l'humanité, nous nous devons de l'arrêter.

-Et comment tu comptes faire ça ? En l'enfermant ? Tony Stark n'est pas le genre d'homme qu'on intimide, il en a rien à faire de tout.

-Ça ne te rappelle personne ?

-Tu parles de moi ?

-Le respect des règles n'a jamais vraiment été une de tes qualités.

-C'est faux, je suis respectueuse des règles du S.H.I.E.L.D.

-Quand ça t'arrange. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'est pas pour parler de tes états de services que je t'ai fait appeler.

-Phil m'a dit que ça avait un rapport avec Stark.

-Ouais, tu as allumé ta télé cet après-midi ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Tony Stark a été enlevé en Afghanistan par un groupe de terroristes appelé les Dix Anneaux.

-Quoi ?, s'emporta-t-elle, que faisait il là-bas ?

-Présenter sa nouvelle arme.

-Est-ce qu'il y a eu une demande de rançon ?

-Non, on pense que ça a plutôt un lien avec ses armes et non sa fortune.

-Bon, très bien. Donne-moi une équipe et je vais aller le récupérer.

-Non.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Personne ne sait exactement où il se trouve, il n'y a aucun indice qui peut nous indiquer leur stationnement. Et ils risquent d'être fortement armés.

-Très bien, j'irais seule.

-Pour le moment, ta mission est suspendue.

-Pas question !, gronda-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise, je vais le trouver.

-Te serais-tu attachée à ce playboy ?

-Non … enfin oui, peut-être bien. Tu as raison, on a quelques points en commun.

-T'es pas comme lui, ricana-t-il.

-Je le croyais aussi, mais dans le fond, on est pareils. Je vais quand même aller le chercher, tu le sais ?

-Je t'ai dit que ta mission consistant à espionner Stark était suspendue, pas que tu étais hors service. Tu as le champ libre sur cette affaire, fait ce que tu veux sans te faire remarquer, je peux t'offrir une couverture auprès de l'armée mais c'est tout. Je ne peux te laisser aucune équipe.

-Tu me laisses y aller ?

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ? T'enfermer en cellule ? Autant te couvrir avant que tu ne sois en porte à faux. Vas voir Phil, il t'expliquera les détails de ta couverture. Surtout, aucun mot sur nous, et je t'interdis de te servir de tes facultés. Compris ?

-Même pas un tout petit peu ?

-Madison, c'est très important. Tu sais quels seraient les conséquences sur le monde s'ils apprenaient ton existence.

-Ouais, et tu sais que ça me dérange de ne pas pouvoir être celle que je suis vraiment. J'en ai marre de me cacher. On serait bien plus utile au monde si on pouvait se servir de nos pouvoirs.

-Le moment n'est pas encore venu.

-Bon très bien. Je ferais attention.

-J'y compte bien.

Elle allait s'en aller lorsqu'une chose l'intrigua.

-Et Steve Rogers ? Toujours aucune avancée ?

-Non, Captain America est toujours plongé dans un profond coma, répondit Fury.

-Tu crois qu'il va se réveiller ?

-Passer 66 ans dans la glace des suites de la 2nde Guerre Mondiale n'est pas quelque chose de commun. Il faut lui laisser le temps qu'il faudra.

Outre le fait que le soldat n'était pas prêt de se réveiller, et qu'elle se demandait si cela allait arriver un jour, Madison était troublée de savoir que Stark avait été kidnappé par une bande de terroristes. Dieu seul savait ce qu'ils pouvaient lui faire et cette idée la mettait dans tous ses états. Elle s'était attachée à lui, contrairement à tous les préjugés qu'elle avait eu sur ses cibles, elle s'était attachée à la plus intrigante d'elles.

Phil Coulson lui expliqua qu'elle possédait la couverture d'agent spécial opérant en électron libre. Elle avait l'autorisation de soutenir l'armée pour investiguer sur la disparition de Stark. Elle ne traîna pas et commença par se rendre à sa villa. Sur place, elle y trouva Pepper Potts, celle qui savait presque tout sur son patron. Devant son air attristé et ses yeux rougis, elle comprit que l'assistante s'était laissée aller à quelques pleurs.

-Mlle Clark, que faites-vous ici ? M. Stark est …

-Je sais, la coupa Madison, c'est pour ça que je suis ici.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Je travail pour une organisation privée, et disons qu'ils m'ont donné carte blanche afin de soutenir l'armée dans leur enquête.

-Est-ce que Tony le sais ?

-Non. Est-ce que vous sauriez s'il a reçu des lettres de menaces ou autre ?

-Euh, pour être honnête, on en reçoit beaucoup. Mais rien qui n'ait attiré l'attention de notre sécurité.

-D'accord. Pourquoi est-il allé en Afghanistan alors que c'est un pays en guerre ?

-Est-ce que je peux vous faire confiance ?

-Oui, j'ai une accréditation de haut niveau, et … vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous et … enfin disons que…

-Ne vous en faites pas, je comprends. Voilà, son ami, le colonel James Rhode et lui travaillent ensemble pour la vente des armes que la Stark Industrie confectionne. Il est allé en Afghanistan afin de promouvoir sa dernière arme.

-Seulement l'armée était au courant ?

-Oui, je pense.

-Bien. Merci Mlle Potts. Je vous promets de le ramener.

La suite de son enquête la mena à la base aérienne de Bagram où le colonel Rhodes travaillait. Elle se présenta, et malgré qu'ils eurent du mal à accepter qu'une inconnue vienne mettre son nez dans leurs affaires, ils finirent par accepter son aide.

Il leur fallu deux longs mois désespérants avant de parvenir à définir une zone dans laquelle Stark était retenu. Néanmoins, il leur était impossible de s'y aventurer. Il y avait beaucoup trop de civils et le risque de pertes conséquentes était trop important. Madison devint hors d'elle, ils savaient où il se trouvait mais étaient dans l'incapacité de s'y rendre. C'était totalement inacceptable. Elle fit pression auprès de Fury pour qu'il accepte qu'elle s'y rende seule mais il refusa, c'était beaucoup trop risquée pour elle. Non seulement elle n'aurait pas pu faire face à tous ces hommes armés, mais plus que tout, le monde n'était pas encore prêt à réaliser qu'il y avait d'autres êtres exceptionnels sur la Terre. Après la ferveur qu'avait engendrée Captain America lors de la 2nde Guerre Mondiale, sa disparition marqua un arrêt officiel sur les héros, et les générations suivantes n'avaient considéré le soldat que comme une vieille histoire de guerre.

-Je refuse de rester là à ne rien faire alors que je peux l'aider, s'emporta-t-elle au téléphone.

-C'est comme ça, tu dois t'y faire. Tu ne peux pas te montrer aux yeux de tous.

-Mais je peux y arriver, je le sais. Je peux voler, et je suis plus forte. Et si jamais je suis blessée, je finirais pas guérir.

-Madison, ça suffit. Je sais que tu t'es attachée à Stark, et je me demande toujours pourquoi, mais parfois il faut accepter de ne rien pouvoir faire.

-Mais …

-Ne me fait pas répéter ! Est-ce que je peux compter sur toi ?

-Oui.

-J'ai ta parole ?

-Oui c'est bon.

Elle raccrocha et poussa un cri de colère. Elle était certaine d'y parvenir mais savait que si elle désobéissait à un ordre direct de Fury, qu'elle soit sa protégée ou pas n'aurait aucun poids, elle serait virée. Et si elle ne travaillait plus pour le S.H.I.E.L.D., elle serait constamment sous surveillance afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne révélerait pas ses capacités au monde. Le colonel Rhodes entra en trombe dans la pièce où elle s'était isolée, la faisant sursauter.

-Il y a eu des explosions près de Gulmira. On va quadriller la zone, annonça-t-il avec une pointe d'excitation.

-Je viens avec vous.

-C'était prévu.

Elle aurait préféré enfiler sa tenue de terrain du S.H.I.E.L.D. mais elle était si près du but qu'elle était prête à respecter tous les ordres que Fury lui avait donné. Elle resta en jean puis s'équipa d'un gilet à manches courtes près du corps munie des gadgets militaires habituels, excepté les armes. Elle grimpa dans l'hélicoptère en compagnie de Rhodes puis, accompagné d'une autre équipe ils se rendirent dans le désert afin de quadriller la zone.

L'angoisse commença peu à peu à s'infiltrer dans les veines de la jeune femme qui scrutait l'étendue de sable jaune défiler sous leurs yeux. Il n'y avait rien, rien d'autre que de la poussière et pas un signe de ce maudit playboy. Voilà une heure qu'ils faisaient le tour des environs, et outre le constat d'un carnage terrible dans les montagnes entourant Gulmira, il n'y avait absolument rien qui pourrait les mener sur une quelconque petite piste.

En constatant qu'elle était inquiète, elle réalisa qu'elle s'était trop attachée à Stark mais elle ne parvenait à se raisonner. Ils n'avaient eu qu'une soirée, et pourtant, elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait des mois et des mois qu'ils se connaissaient. Sans doute que ces deux mois à le chercher avait intensifié ses sentiments qui s'étaient décuplés d'une force qu'elle ne parvenait à supporter. Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve, elle avait besoin de lui, de son attention et de son humour pour se sentir vivre. Un point noir attira son attention, à quelques kilomètres de leur position.

-Là ! Il y a quelque chose, informa-t-elle Rhodes pointant du doigt une petite masse se déplaçant lentement.

Le colonel attrapa ses jumelles sophistiquées et observa ce fait nouveau. Il brandit un pouce en l'air, et ordonna de se poser. C'était lui, il était là, vivant. À peine eurent-il atterrit, Madison sauta de l'hélicoptère d'un bond souple puis couru en direction de sa cible. Derrière elle, Rhodes et deux soldats la suivaient de près, se demandant intérieurement comment cette femme pouvait courir aussi vite dans ce sable.

Une veste serrée autour de sa tête pour le protéger du soleil, Tony Stark tomba à genoux en réalisant que son calvaire était enfin sur le point de prendre son terme. Sa vision troublée par la déshydratation et le poids du soleil sur son corps, il discerna vaguement des traits familiers. Sous son casque militaire, il reconnu son vieil ami James Rhodes, accroupie devant lui, qui lançait avec humour :

-Alors, il s'est éclaté le VIP ?

-Ah … Merci…

-Il n'y a pas que moi qu'il faut remercier, répondit-il en désignant la jeune femme derrière lui.

Se demandant ce qu'elle était supposée faire ou bien même ce qu'elle avait le droit de faire, Madison trépignait avec angoisse. Elle était tiraillée entre l'envie de lui sauter dessus pour se rendre compte de son état de santé ou bien de rester neutre et « professionnelle ». Elle oublia ses tracas lorsqu'il lui renvoya un faible sourire, c'était de trop pour elle. Jetant au diable ses incertitudes, elle laissa ses genoux tomber dans le sable pour se ruer dans ses bras. Comme soulagé, il se laissa aller contre elle, appréciant l'odeur de son corps et de ses cheveux tressés qui venaient agréablement caresser son nez. Outre le fait qu'il semblait fatigué, Madison fronça les sourcils à la sensation étrange que lui procura son torse contre le sien. Son regard se posa alors sur quelque chose de peu commun, accroché entre ses deux pectoraux. Un objet circulaire d'un diamètre équivalant aux alentours de 10 centimètres brillait d'une lumière bleutée si intense qu'elle était discernable sous son teeshirt noir.

Le regard éloquent qu'il lui lança l'inquiéta mais elle se tut, jugeant que ce n'était pas le moment. De retour à la base aérienne, quelques médecins tenus au secret étudièrent son état de santé qui, outre son écorchure causée par une balle à la cuisse et la luxation de son épaule droite qui nécessitait qu'il garde son bras en écharpe, il allait bien. Il raconta alors à Rhodes et Madison ainsi que quelques hauts gradés les raisons qui avaient conduites à ce qu'il porte cet engin circulaire. Lors de l'attaque, des morceaux de shrapnels l'avaient condamnés à une mort certaine, patientant que ces petits bouts de metal finissent par atteindre son cœur avec fatalité. Un médecin l'avait sauvé en intégrant un électro-aimant qui maintenait le shrapnel à sa place. Il expliqua que le groupe terroriste l'avait enlevé dans l'espoir qu'il leur confectionne sa nouvelle arme, le Jericho.

-Comment vous-êtes vous évadés ?, demanda le général Haller.

-C'était simple. Ils ont manqué d'attention et je me suis échappé.

-Et comment ?

-En courant ?

Sa réponse désinvolte eut le don d'agacer la petite assemblée qui échangèrent des regards outrés.

-M. Stark, les circonstances de votre évasion nécessitent un éclaircissement, insista le général Haller.

-Bien, ok. J'ai construit une armure, ça vous va ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Vous vouliez savoir, et je vous répond.

-M. Stark, je …

-Bon, écoutez. J'en ai rien à faire que vous me croyez ou pas, et le fait est que je suis parvenu à m'échapper. Je suis vivant, et je veux rentrer chez moi. Alors, Bye bye.

Tony sortit de la pièce avec nonchalance et son attitude faillit en étouffer plus d'un. Cependant, il avait raison sur un point : il était vivant, et voulait rentrer chez lui, après ce qu'il venait de vivre, personne d'humain pouvait lui refuser cela. Décrétant que c'en était terminé, il était monté dans l'avion de transport de matériel avec la ferme intention de partir. À présent sur le retour en direction de la base de l'air force d'Edward en Californie, Stark s'était éclipsé, sans doute aux toilettes ou bien encore dans l'espoir de trouver un verre de whisky. Son retour était très attendu par les médias qui ne lésineraient pas sur les questions, ivres d'informations croustillantes sur les modalités de cet enlèvement.

Assise à l'arrière, Madison méditait sur ce qui l'attendait à l'avenir. Ce qu'il avait décrit concernant son évasion allait mettre en alerte le S.H.I.E.L.D., elle en était consciente et elle voyait déjà Fury lui demander de prendre les devants en lui faisant comprendre que Stark devait taire la manière dont il s'était évadé. Ils allaient faire comme pour ce dieu Asgardien et ce géant vert, nettoyer toute trace de preuve de leur existence afin d'éviter un mouvement de foule. Selon le S.H.I.E.L.D., le monde n'était pas prêt à réaliser que de tels phénomènes les entouraient. De plus, la révélation de leur existence amènerait forcément des personnes malintentionnées à se manifester.

-Dis-moi si je me trompe mais, j'ai comme l'impression que je t'ai manqué, affirma Tony en s'asseyant près d'elle.

-C'est marrant, c'est exactement ce que j'allais te dire. J'ai cru comprendre que je t'avais manqué aussi.

-Oh là, c'était l'enfer.

-Je suis désolée de ce qu'ils t'ont fait.

-T'aurais du voir, il n'y avait que des hommes là-bas. Je commençais à désespérer de revoir une femme un jour, plaisanta-t-il.

Elle rit doucement en regardant ses mains, son humour lui avait indéniablement manqué. C'était peut-être bête, mais elle ne savait pas comment agir. Si elle s'écoutait, elle l'aurait déjà embrassé pour lui montrer à quel point elle avait eu peur pour lui. Mais elle hésitait, et s'il la repoussait ? Et si elle se trompait ?

-Sérieusement, j'peux pas te dire pourquoi, mais c'était à toi que je pensais là-bas, avoua-t-il avec un étrange sérieux. J'ai passé ces deux mois à m'imaginer avec toi, loin de ces montagnes gelées. On dirait que je suis accroc, c'est possible, tu crois ? Je me demande si on peux être dépendant d'une femme à ce point …

Sensible à ce qu'il venait de lui révéler, elle ne trouva rien d'autre que de l'embrasser. Ses mots avaient le don de la conforter sur ce qu'elle avait ressentit de son côté. Il ferma les yeux au contact doux de ses lèvres contre les siennes, les mouvant avec lenteur dans un baiser tendre et rassuré. De son bras valide, il caressa sa joue tandis qu'elle le regardait profondément. La jeune femme répondit à son sourire qui s'évapora lorsqu'elle rencontra la lumière bleutée qui braillait sur son torse au travers de sa veste à moitié fermée. Hésitante, elle le toucha du bout de son index.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Un mini réacteur ARC. De quoi fournir assez d'énergie pour cinquante vies. J'ai le même qui fournit l'ensemble de mon usine.

-Est-ce que ça te fait mal ?

-Non.

-Mais c'est dans ton corps ?

-Ouais, en partie. Sans ce réacteur ARC, je serais déjà mort. Ne t'en fait pas, je pète le feu. Tout va bien. Ce qui m'est arrivé, ça m'a ouvert les yeux.

-Sur quoi ?

-Sur le fait que mon dessein soit les pierres tombales que sèment mes armes. Je refuse de faire ça. Tu avais raison, je ne peux pas continuer à être aussi égoïste.

-Tu vas arrêter la production d'armes ?, s'étonna-t-elle.

-Je vais faire autre chose, j'ai déjà un projet qui apportera bien plus au monde.

-Ça va faire du bruit.

-J'en ai rien à faire de ce que pensent les autres. On va perdre des points en bourse, je l'assume, mais ça en vaudra le coup.

-C'est quoi ce projet ?, ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander, éprise d'une folle curiosité.

-Une armure ultra cool !

-Une armure, comme celle qui t'a servit à t'échapper ?

-Tu m'as cru ?, s'étonna-t-il.

-Évidement. Alors ? C'est ça que tu vas faire ?

-En partie, je ne sais pas. Mais je veux aider le monde différemment, même si je ne sais pas encore comment.

-On est arrivé les tourtereaux, les coupa Rhodes.

Une conférence de presse fut organisée à la hâte, et Tony y annonça son retrait du marcher de fabriquant d'armes. Comme Madison s'y était attendue, cette nouvelle rendit les journalistes euphoriques qui, malgré que son collaborateur Obadiah Stane entraîna Stark à l'extérieur pour éviter qu'il ne parle trop, hurlaient à pleins poumons leurs questions qui demeureraient sans réponses.

Madison rejoignit Stark à l'extérieur, interrompant visiblement une discussion animée avec son collaborateur Obadiah. Ce dernier regarda la jeune femme de ses yeux fins, agacé de son arrivée.

-Ah tiens, Madison, on y va ? Il me semble qu'on a dû temps à rattraper !, s'exclama Tony en l'attrapant par le bras pour l'entraîner dans sa voiture.

-Tony, écoute, prend du temps pour te reposer. Rejoint-moi demain à l'usine et on en discutera, d'accord ?

-Ouais c'est ça. Allez, à plus tard Obi, je peux pas faire attendre la dame.

Stark entra à l'arrière de la voiture et claqua la portière sèchement.

-Happy, fonce.

Le chauffeur exécuta l'ordre de son patron immédiatement, faisant crisser les pneus à son démarrage brutal. Madison observait Tony avec attention, il ne semblait pas dans son assiette, et l'agacement qui se lisait sur ses traits tirés lui fit de la peine. Dans un premier temps hésitante, elle finit par lâcher prise et posa sa main sur la cuisse de son amant. Il tourna la tête vers elle, interpellé.

-Ne fais pas cette tête là, je trouve que ça s'est bien passé, observa-t-il avec entrain.

-De quelle tête tu parles ?

-Celle-là.

-C'est ma tête normale.

-Ah non, je t'assure que non. Tu sais, t'as la tête de ceux qui compatissent et qui ont de la peine.

-Mais …

-Faut pas, je vais très bien. J'suis heureux !

-Rien ne te démonte on dirait.

-Il faut savoir dédramatiser pour vivre. Tu sais ce dont j'ai envie ?, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

-Je crois que j'ai ma petite idée.

-Vraiment ?, minauda-t-il en caressa son genou tout en remontant sur sa cuisse.

-Excuse-moi, mais ce n'est pas le moment.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle désigna d'un signe de tête le chauffeur conduisant avec prudence.

-T'inquiète pas, Happy a dû voir pire.

-Tu parles de tes déboires avec les femmes ?

-Il n'y a pas que ça, mais comme tu l'as si bien dit, le passé appartient au passé. Et là tout de suite, je suis avec toi et j'ai très envie de …

Elle posa son index en travers de sa bouche avant qu'il ne l'embrasse.

-Tu n'es pas en état avec ton bras en écharpe, le reprit-elle.

-Quoi ? Tu parles de ça ? Tiens, regarde.

Il dégrafa le scratch et retira son attelle. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il fit descendre la vitre et la balança comme s'il s'agissait là d'une vulgaire peau de banane.

-T'es dingue, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Faut bien que j'entretienne ma réputation. Viens par là.

Il attrapa ses mains et l'attira sur ses genoux. Ne faisant preuve d'aucune force de volonté, elle se laissa faire, sous le charme total du charisme envoûtant que dégageait cet homme. Assise sur lui, ses genoux posés sur la banquette, elle posa ses mains sur son visage tandis qu'elle le sentit pétrir ses fesses avec envie.

-Aussi irrésistible que tu puisses être, il va falloir que tu attendes.

-Tu crois ?

Pour illustrer sa question, il passa ses mains sous ses vêtements pour caresser son dos brûlant.

-Mmh, regarde-toi, tu es déjà chaude comme la braise, murmura-t-il en encrant ses yeux assombris sur le visage de la jeune femme.

-Je sais ce que tu es entrain de faire et ça ne marchera pas sur moi, le prévint-elle.

Il l'attira contre lui afin d'avoir un accès plus aisé à la peau de son cou, qu'il embrassa avec sensualité. Elle le sentit lui donner de petit coups de langue, suivit par des baisers suçotant. Fermant les yeux, elle tenta de penser à autre chose, elle devait résister pour donner un peu de valeur à sa parole.

-Laisse-toi aller …, souffla-t-il contre son oreille.

Elle aurait voulu répondre, mais un combat intérieur avait lieu dans son esprit. Se donner en spectacle n'était pas son genre, et ce même s'il y avait une vitre les séparant du conducteur. Tout ce qu'il se passait depuis qu'elle avait rencontré cet homme ne lui était jamais arrivé. Jamais elle ne s'était laissée allée ainsi, jamais elle ne s'était autant attachée ou encore jamais elle n'avait éprouvé autant de désir pour quelqu'un. Malgré tout cela, elle était là, assise sur l'homme le plus célèbre du moment à subir ses caresses brûlantes. Il laissa balader ses mains en les passant sur son ventre qu'il sentit se crisper, puis sur ses seins, qu'il malaxa doucement.

-Arrête …

Mais sa remarque n'eut aucun effet, bien au contraire. Après avoir déboutonné son jean, il glissa une main à l'intérieur, caressant sa parenthèse d'amour avec attention. Il émit un ricanement lorsqu'elle sursauta à sa présence intrusive. Il gagnait, elle était déjà humide, quelle menteuse !

-Enlève ton pantalon, murmura-t-il en glissant un doigt en elle.

-Ça suffit …

-Fait le.

-Je …

Elle agrippa ses épaules pour ne pas basculer lorsqu'il gratta un point sensible en elle. Il grimaça au moment où elle s'appuya sur son épaule encore douloureuse. Mais il gagnait, il suffisait de la regarder pour voir qu'elle était incapable de résister plus longtemps. De son côté, il ne tenait plus. Deux mois d'abstention à subir torture et famine fut une longue épreuve pour lui. Il n'avait beau avoir passé qu'une nuit en compagnie de Madison, cela ne l'empêchait pas de ne penser qu'à elle. Son regard, son sourire mais aussi ses baisers et la chaleur de ses cuisses. Il appuya sur un bouton qui teinta la vitre les séparant de l'espace conducteur afin de rassurer la jeune femme. Il ne jouait plus.

-Maintenant enlève moi ce fichu pantalon, insista-t-il avec excitation.

Elle esquissa un sourire euphorique avant de s'exécuter pour reprendre hâtivement sa place au-dessus de lui. Sa bouche fut dévorée par un amant emplit de désir, et elle frissonna à la sensation de son attribut frottant contre son sexe au travers de sa culotte bordeaux. D'humeur entreprenante, elle posa une main sur son érection, pour réponse il donna un coup de hanche surpris.

-Je rêve ou tu le fais exprès ?, gronda-t-il d'une voix enveloppante.

-C'est toi qui m'excite.

N'en revenant pas de son audace, il défit précipitamment la fermeture éclair de son pantalon et soutint la jeune femme pour entrer en elle. Cette tension accumulée les rendit ivre d'ardeur, et malgré un bras fragile, Tony agrippa ses fesses pour l'aider à se mouver rapidement. Accrochée à son cou, elle sentait ses entrailles la tirailler avec délectation, elle allait rapidement venir, c'était inévitable. Essoufflée, elle laissa son front tomber contre celui de son amant au visage déformé sous l'effort intense qu'il fournissait. Une explosion dévastatrice similaire à un courant électrique l'inonda de plaisir, et l'expression d'extase qui se lut sur son visage ravie Stark qui continua ses allées et venues dans le but ultime de la rejoindre sur son nuage. Il poussa un gémissement de béatitude tandis qu'elle le serrait dans ses bras.

La voiture continuait de rouler alors qu'ils restaient ainsi, connecté et en symbiose. Madison finit par embrasser son cou puis ses lèvres avec amour, caressant sa joue d'un revers de la main.

-Vous êtes un gros pervers Anthony Stark, sourit-elle.

-Et qu'elle allumeuse vous faites, Madison Clark.

Ils rirent sans retenue, tout simplement heureux de s'être libéré de toute entrave. C'était rare qu'il couche deux fois avec la même femme. Il ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il ressentait, et il ne cherchait pas pour autant à connaître les mots décrivant ses sentiments. Non, il agissait exactement comme à son habitude, en fonction de ses envies. Et ce dont il avait le plus envie depuis cette soirée après Las Vegas, c'était de passer du temps avec Madison, rien qu'elle.

La nuit était tombée lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la villa de Malibu. Madison s'était ruée sur le frigo qu'elle trouva quasiment vide. Son absence prolongée suite à son enlèvement en était sans doute la cause. Tony expliqua qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose à grignoter dans son atelier, et après qu'il lui ai donné le code d'accès, elle descendit les escaliers en colimaçon. Après une descente de quelques mètres, elle tomba face à un mur de verre. À côté de la porte, un écran digital tactile servait de boîtier de commande. Elle entra la code, et la porte de verre s'ouvrît.

S'offrit à elle un atelier immense, similaire à un petit parking souterrain. Cette comparaison lui vint sans doute à cause de ces quelques sept voitures de luxe garées les unes à côtés des autres. Cet atelier transpirait l'identité de son propriétaire. L'ingénierie et le côté visionnaire de Tony rendaient les lieux modernes et futuristes. Trois robots sous forme de bras montés sur roues se tenaient en stand by, tandis que diverses tables où s'entreposaient tournevis et boulons semblaient avoir été abandonnées telles qu'elles. Un meuble blanc sous forme de rectangle attira son attention, elle avait trouvé le frigo. Avec envie, elle l'ouvrit en grand. Elle attrapa un paquet de gâteau Reeses entamé en se demandant ce qu'il faisait là, puis remonta dans le salon.

-Tony, tu m'expliques pourquoi t'as des biscuits rangés dans le frigo ?, demanda-t-elle en appréciant le goût chocolaté se répandant dans sa bouche.

Elle s'arrêta en trouvant la pièce vide. Dans le coin sur la droite, un feu factice avait été allumé dans la cheminée, mais pourtant, elle sentait une chaleur se reprendre. Comme si l'activation de cette fausse cheminée était en réalité le démarrage du chauffage.

-Tony ?

Intriguée de n'avoir aucune réponse, elle partit à sa recherche. Sa quête se termina dans sa chambre où elle y découvrit une scène si attendrissante qu'elle en sourit doucement. Tony était tombé tout habillé sur son lit, plongé dans un sommeil profond. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu le luxe de dormir dans un lit confortable ? Pour travailler au S.H.I.E.L.D. et y avoir vu et entendu tout un tas de choses glaçantes concernant certains retour de mission, elle savait que la vie dans le monde pouvait devenir réellement dangereuse. Tout n'arrivait pas que dans les films. Elle posa le paquet de gâteau sur la table de chevet, puis retira ses habits pour se glisser en sous-vêtements sous la couette. Allongé sur le dos, un bras posé sur son ventre et une jambe repliée, Tony respirait profondément, calme et paisible. La jeune femme se blotti contre lui, et à la sensation de son corps, il écarta son bras et la serra contre lui. Se demandant si elle l'avait réveillé, elle scruta son visage. Il dormait toujours, ses traits était détendus et ses yeux clos.

-JARVIS, tu peux éteindre la lumière, chuchota-t-elle.

Les lumières s'éteignirent peu à peu, plongeant la pièce dans une atmosphère sombre et paradoxalement chaleureuse. La clarté du petit réacteur ARK brillait avec intensité, rappelant les faits terribles qui auraient pu se produire si ce médecin ingénieur n'avait pas eu l'idée de construire cet aimant. Tony lui devait la vie, et Madison lui devait tout.


End file.
